Rewind
by CBreezy13
Summary: Sakura wasnt suppose to die on that bridge. Commissioned to fulfill two tasks in order to get her life back, Sakura must travel in time to change history. But rewinding time isnt without its consequences as Sakura soon learns.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Get out of there!" Sakura screamed. The masked boy Haku had activated his kekkai genkai and was forming what looked like mirrors using the wind and water affinity. Her grip on her kunai tightened as her darkened emerald eyes darted to her sensei; surely he could help! But Kakashi was still fighting Zabuza and it looked to be a tie even with the Sharingan, he was still exhausted from the previous battle with the Mist missing nin. Sakura gritted her teeth as the familiar burning sensation behind her eyes started. Now was not the time to cry but she was so useless! She had always been, which was why she threw herself into her studies, hoping her mind would make up for her physcial weakness. But she knew the truth as well as everyone else. She had been playing ninja so far. Standing on the sidelines wasn't what a true shinobi did. They fought to the death to finish their mission and save their comrades.

Despite the nagging voice in her head telling her to stay put, Sakura undid her hitai-ate and tied it around her forehead, emerald eyes hardening with resolve. "Sakura? What are you doing?" The bridge builder Tazuna, asked with a hint of fear in his voice. She looked back at him with a smirk as she formed three Kage Bushins. "Protecting my teammates." She replied. Leaving the clones behind to protect the client, Sakura dashed off towards the mirrors, and leaped into the frigid death trap relying on her adrenaline rush.

She reached out, dodging a senbon, and grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's collars. Adding some charka to her arms, and still ignoring the voice screaming that she was messing things up, Sakura flung them outside towards Tazuna, just before the last mirror faded. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, as two of her clones held him and Sasuke back from running to save her. She cared about her team, and this was her moment to show it. Konoha needed them more than it needed her. All her life she'd been teased and when she got a team, she contributed nothing but nagging. She was; what did Sasuke call her? Oh yeah, annoying. Sakura inwardly laughed. How right he had been.

Sakura's eyes showed nothing but relief and she smiled sadly even as she felt Haku's anger and killing intent increase to the point of suffocation. She wished she'd been nicer to Naruto. He didn't deserve all the yelling and punches to the head that she'd given him. Well, okay some of those he deserved. Piercing pain shocked her and she fell to her knees, coughing up blood. Senbons had lodged into her body, and unlike Zabuza, she knew she was really about to die as her systems began to shut down. But there was no panic, she just felt at ease as she remembered the bell test Kakashi gave them, and the trips to the ramen stand. The good times.

"Foolish girl. Your teammates were merely going to be unconscious, but you had to interfere. Why?" Haku asked, angered and intrigued by the uncharacteristic display of sacrifice from the pink haired genin. Sakura glanced at her shocked sensei who looked like he had finally defeated Zabuza.. She wished that she hadn't been such a disappointment to him. Maybe then, he might of took an interest in her training, as well as Naruto's and Sasuke's. "Shinobi and friends die everyday. It's life. If you had stayed put, your life may have been extended, Why not let your comrades die?" Haku demanded. He needed the answer! Sakura stared at Sasuke. Her crush since forever. Funny how she'd ignored the confusion and loneliness in his eyes. She wished that she had just tried to be his friend instead of his girlfriend. But you never get the chance to rewind time.

"Answer me!" Haku order, stepping out his mirror, determined to make her talk. Sakura whipped out a kunai that embedded itself in his throat. As Haku slowly choked to death on his own blood, Sakura smiled. "Shinobi who fail their mission are trash. But shinobi who let their teammates die are worse than trash."

* * *

In Konoha, Team Ten were lounging on the stone benches just inside the gates."Why are we meeting Team Seven at the gate again?" Shikamaru asked boredly. Today was a beautiful day for cloud-watching, but no, their female teammate had to drag them down here. Ino flicked her hair out her eyes. "Because I want to be the first to welcome Sasuke-kun back!" She smirked triumphantly, "And I want to see Forehead."

"Why? You two are always fighting. Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Ino's jaw dropped. "Just because we argue doesn't mean we're not friends! They're just called love spats!" She yelled. "Here they come." Chouji pointed out, munching on Barbeque flavored chips. Ino jumped up and opened her mouth until her blue eyes strayed upon the limp body in Kakashi's arms.

"SAKURA!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The two deities looked down at the funeral being held for the pink haired genin who sacrificed herself for her teammates. Amaterasu sighed; a sad smile etched on her face as she saw what appeared to be Sakura's best friend/rival bawl her eyes out as she leaned on her brown haired teammate for comfort. Tsukyomi frowned at his Opposite. He knew that look.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking of reviving the girl are you?" He drawled, his black pupiless eyes narrowing in on her fiery orange hair. "You cannot go around bringing back eery human that touches your compassionate heart." Amaterasu looked at the Lord of the Night with amused ruby eyes.

"This is true." She sighed, "Don't you have souls to reap Tsuky, my dear?" He scowled at the nickname and disappeared in a swirl of shadows. The Goddess of the Sun spared another look at the procession below, and sucked in her breath. The Uchiha boy was really crying? On closer inspection his eyes were misty but still, a Uchiha showing emotion was a rare thing, especially tears. Amaterasu swiped her hand in front of her and Sakura Haruno's soul appeared in front of her as a floating white orb. Amaterasu blinked and peered closer into the soul before gasping.

This girl couldn't be a youki shishou! They were supposed to be extinct! Her ruby eyes narrowed, she couldn't be allowed to die; she'd deal with Tsukyomi later. Amaterasu smirked. This girl was perfect.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been five years since I died." Sakura said in disbelief. The Sun Goddess smiled with pride at her young protégé. "But it's only been five days for your friends." She reminded. Sakura nodded and ignored the urge to hug Amaterasu. The Goddess had brought her back to life and taught her how to manipulate the bijuu's charka to form even more powerful elemental attacks.

Along the way, she'd discovered that clans such as the Uchihas, Hyuugas, and the Aburames were the offspring of demon and human relations, and despite how diluted their demon heritage was, Sakura could manipulate their kekkai genkais. Amaterasu had took her under her wing and Sakura was eternally grateful. Amaterasu smoothed her yellow gown and stood up with her hand outstretched, beckoning Sakura to come to her.

"But now you're ready to change the past Saku." Amaterasu smiled. The shinobi and the bijuu were her children, and she felt compelled to change their lives, for the better she hoped. "But," Sakura bit her lip," What if I can't help Gaara or stop the Uchiha Massacre?"

"Believe in yourself, I trained you well. The future will change significantly, as well as some of your relationships with people, but when you die on the bridge this time, I'll automatically revive you." Amaterasu smiled brightly. "No pressure huh?" Sakura laughed nervously. What if she messed this up? "No more worrying." Amaterasu touched Sakura's forehead and she fell in a deep sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the scorching heat, endless sand dunes, and the feel of someone's back beneath her. "You up Saku-bear?" Her father's cheery voice startled her and she realized she was five years old and accompanying her father Teyaki, on his trip to Suna. The one he had died on, after being ambushed by a rouge ninja. Would it happen this time?

"Now sweetie, I'm going to be working for the Kazekage most of the time, so you'll have to take care of yourself. Can you be a big girl for Otou-san?" Sakura inwardly snorted as she adjusted the red ribbon holding back her short pink hair. Who did he think she was? "Yes Otou-san."

* * *

They reported to the Kazekage and went to the apartment they were provided with to get used to it. Sakura shivered, no wonder the Gaara in her time was so hesistant to speak of his father. He had an air of cruelty around him that let you know he had no value for your life, as long as the job was done.

The next morning Sakura woke up to an empty house and after making herself some breakfast, she wandered the streets of Suna looking for a small redheaded boy. Sakura inwardly frowned. Suna under Gaara's care had been bustling and full of life, here it seemed desolate, and the people that were out kept to themselves and hurried to their destinations with looks of mistrust. No wonder Gaara had been so lonely. Was this what Naruto had to endure?

"Demon!" "Sat away from me you freak!" Sakura winced as she took off in a light jog towards the playground. She turned the corner to see a group of children huddled together while the boy in the sandbox held in his hands a soccer ball. He dropped it and the others grabbed it and ran. The boy clutched at his heart and squeezed his bear tightly as he plopped down in the sand holding back tears.

Slowly, so not to startle him, Sakura walked over and bent to his level. He hurriedly wiped away his tears and waited for the jeers he knew were coming. They always did. "Hi! I'm Sakura." She smiled brightly, her emerald eyes sparkling. "I-I'm G-G-Gaar-a." he stuttered, awe in his pale jade eyes. Why wasn't she running away?

"Do you mind if I played with you?" She asked curiously and Gaara nodded his head so fast it looked like his head might fall off. Sakura giggled and her heart softened. Together they made sandcastles and pushed each other on the swings. Gaara even let Sakura hold his bear Ai, which had been a gift from his uncle Yashamaru. As dusk hit, Sakura reluctantly had to leave. She had no idea when her father was suppose to be home and didn't want to be out too late incase he didn't allow her to come tomorrow.

"Well I have to go Gaara-kun, but I'll be back tomorrow to play okay?" Sakura asked. Gaara gasped. "You want to play some more tomorrow?" He asked incredulously. "Well of course silly! You're my friend!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. Gaara turned bright red and slowly hugged her back. This was heaven compared to what Yashamaru described! Sakura smiled and waved before jogging home where surprisingly, her father wasn't home yet.

Gaara was so cute! Sakura gushed in her head as she jogged up the steps, especially when he turned red! Just then Amaterasu whispered "Somebody's got a crush!" Sakura squeaked in surprise, lost her footing and went headfirst into a stair.

I do NOT!" She yelled.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The blinding sun's rays cast a golden glow on the sand colored buildings of Sunagakure. In the middle of the village, close to the Kazekage's Tower, was the Kazekage's Mansion where his children stayed with their caretaker, his brother-in-law Yashamaru. Said person rose from his bed and clutched at his bandaged head. A result from his nephew's uncontrollable rage.

Yashamaru chuckled bitterly. The Kazekage wanted a weapon and now that it can't be controlled, it must be exterminated. A task that was proving to be impossible. Once cleaning himself up, Yashamaru headed to wake up Temari and Kankurou, before going to check up on Gaara.

"Gaara-sama. It's time for breakfast." Yashamaru said, entering his charge's room. Instead of seeing him fighting off sleep, Gaara practically ran over Yashamaru, streaking down the hall like a ball of pent up energy. Yashamaru narrowed his eyes.

For two months Gaara had been acting strangely. He always went out at dawn, and came back late at night. He could care less, but Gaara was in his care and if anyone reported his unusual behavior, the Kazekage would question him. Then there'd be a problem.

Gaara drummed his fingers on the grass impatiently as eh waited for his best friend to arrive. Inwardly he squealed, he finally had a person he could call a friend, a very cute friend at that. He smiled; his wish had finally come true. Something tackled him and began to tickle his sides mercilessly. Gaara laughed, only one person could get past his sand shield.

"You win!" He laughed in defeat and Sakura helped him to his feet, her eyes dancing in mirth. She smiled victoriously and handed him a carton of gizzards, his favorite food in the whole wide world. "Here you go Tanuki-kun." She giggled. This mission wasn't hard at all! Gaara's hand went sweaty as he withdrew his present for her and his tongue became dry and prickly.

"H-Happy b-birthday s-sakura." He stuttered. It was a jade hourglass with the kanji for Love carved into it. Sakura gasped. How did he know? When her eyes teared up, he panicked. Did she not like it? He could go get her somet- his thoughts were interrupted when she flung herself in his arms.

"Thank you! It's perfect!" Sakura cried. Gaara grinned and fastened it around her neck. He loved seeing Sakura happy because her smile drove away the voice in his head, and she looked beautiful, even when she was crying. "Do you want to go the Sakura festival tonight?" Gaara asked. Sakura giggled again and nodded before tagging him and running away.

Violet eyes furiously watched the interaction. That animal didn't deserve to be happy. It deserved to die slowly and painfully, just like his sister did. He'd torture the pink haired brat in front of the demon before killing her. He'd make that monster beg for death by the time he was through.

Sakura finished pinning up her hair and tugged her kimono on before sighing. She didn't understand how her sweet Gaara turned into that bloodthirsty animal she'd seen in Amaterasu's pool. Wait, since when was Gaara _hers_? 'Sounds like someone's in love.' Amaterasu said in a sing song voice. Sakura groaned. She and Gaara were just friends, right?

'Denial is the first sign.' Amaterasu laughed. The doorbell rang and Sakura opened the front door to see Gaara on her doorstep, dressed in black hakamas and a white juban. "You look pretty." He said in awe. She wore a white kimono with a light green obi and a green comb holding her hair up. His gift was proudly displayed around her neck.

"Thank you." She blushed, locking the door. She couldn't decide whether she was just doing her mission or if she was really trying to be a good friend anymore.

Gaara couldn't remember a moment he was so happy like he was now. They tried some new dessert called ice cream and Sakura laughed when he got some chocolate on his nose and crossed his eyes trying to see where it was. They shared a bowl of ramen noodles which Sakura ate with a sad smile on her face, so he won her a stuffed raccoon after throwing kunai at the balloons to cheer her up. If they noticed the glares or fear-filled looks, they didn't care. It was the two of them in their own world.

Finally, the fireworks were starting, so Gaara transported them onto the roof of the Kazekage's Tower to see them better using his sand. "Wow." Sakura whispered as she watched the bright reds, greens and pinks of the explosions. Her verdant eyes sparkled like diamonds as she tried to see everything. She couldn't remember such a display like this back in Konoha.

Gaara couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her eyes were one of the best things he liked about her. They seemed older, like she knew all the secrets of the world. He could look at them for the rest of his life and be content. He never wanted to let her go. A piece of pink hair obscured her eyes and Gaara went closer to push it out the way while Sakura twisted her head to move it.

Both children's faces went bright red as they softly pecked each other's lips. When they broke apart, Sakura flushed pink. She'd always thought her first kiss would be Sasuke, but turns out it was Gaara. As Gaara looked at the blushing pink haired angel, the words tumbled out his mouth before he could process them.

"I love you." He said, and turned his head in shame. Why would she feel anything other than friendship for him? He probably ruined everything now. No wonder he didn't have any friends. Sakura kissed his lips and dipped her head down in shyness. "I love you too." Gaara smiled so wide he thought his face would crack as he embraced Sakura almost to the point of pain, until they heard clapping.

"So touching. Beauty and the Beast." A masked shinobi laughed. "How nice of you to join us Yashamaru." Sakura growled. Gaara clutched his heart in pain as his eyes widened. The shinobi took of his mask and hardened violet eyes glared at him, the eyes of his uncle. "Oh well. You two are going to die anyways, starting with you with the pink hair." He smirked. Gaara paused and growled lowly, a deep sound that reverberated across the roof and froze Sakura and Yashamaru.

No one hurt Sakura. She was his and only his. No one touched his possession. 'Kill him boy. Split open his stomach and watch his intestines spill no the floor!' A bloodthirsty voice hissed in his head. Gaara's eyes turned black and gold as he gently pushed a distressed Sakura behind him.

That didn't sound like a bad idea.

Yashamaru paled as a sadistic bloodthirsty grin etched itself on Gaara's face and as he raised his hand, a wall of sand rose to his command. He provoked the beast by threatening his intended. What had he done?


	4. Chapter 3

Okay just wanted to thank all my reviewers and readers, I appreciate each and everyone of you and Im sorry for the late updates. It the end of the school year and this week I have finals and Im stressing my chemistry test. But soon I'll be done and this will get updated much more often!

Chapter Three

This was so not going the way she planned.

Sakura could only watch horrified as Gaara gleefully manipulated his sand into the form of a fist and sent it flying straight towards Yashamaru. The blond quickly dodged to the side as the sand fist smashed into the wall, shaking the Kazekage's Tower to its foundation. It was a wonder that no one heard, but the fireworks were still going panted and wiped the sweat from his brow. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Sakura grabbed Gaara's sleeve and turned him to face her. She shivered under the intensity of his eyes and gently cupped his face. "Gaara, please stop. He's not worth the effort of you killing him." She said softly. Tints of the soft jade green she loved came back as Gaara blinked, confused. "**But he threatened you, Mate. He must be dealt with accordingly**." He growled, his voice mixed with hints of the insanity that was Shukaku.

Sakura smirked, her eyes began to swirl into a hypnotic pool of emerald and deep purple as she pecked Gaara's lips. "Oh he will, but his blood isnt worthy to stain your hand Tanuki-kun." She crooned, stroking a pointed ear and deciding to ignore the mate comment for now. As Gaara/Shukaku calmed down and began to purr under her ministrations, Sakura formed an ancient handsign using one of her fingers and locked eyes with Yashamaru who was busy fumbling around with an exploding tag.

"Ichibi: Wind." She whispered and swiped her hand through the air. Crescent blades of wind sliced through the air and Sakura smirked as Yashamaru was cut up. It was no use trying to dodge what you couldnt see. Yashamru clutched his arm as rivulets of blood trailed down it. What did that pink haired gaki do to him? All he saw was that she moved her hand in a cutting motion and next thing he knew, he was in pain and bleeding! She didnt even use a handsign to make a jutsu! He was not prepared for this; he needed to make a quick escape before he was killed.

Yashamaru heard whistling and jumped to the side only to get hit in his abdomen and his legs. He fell to his knees and coughed as crimson liquid trickled down his chin. If he was going down, he was going to take them with him. He began to channel his chakra into the exploding tag in his closed fist, bidding his time.

Sakura's eyes went back to normal when she saw Yashamaru on his knees and was relieved to find that Shukaku had retreated back into Gaara's subconscious. Gaara stared at his uncle with sadness in his eyes. "Why Uncle?" He asked softly, tears welling up. The person who had taken care of him since he was born just tried to kill him and Sakura. Yashamaru laughed and shot Gaara a malicious look.

"You took away my only sister. She knew she was going to die when you were born; she never wanted you. You were nothing more than a piece of garbage she was forced to carry- "You're wrong." Sakura said, interrupting Yashamaru. No way was she going to allow this to happen. Not again.

"Gaara's mother did love him. If she didnt, she could have terminated the pregnancy. Even though she knew she might die, she sacrificed herself so Gaara could be born into the world. She was afraid Gaara would be hurt by others because of what he carried, so she agve him his name to love only himself, so her baby wouldnt be taken advantage of by others like you. You failed her." Sakura snarled. Yashamaru closed his eyes, tears leaking out in shame.

"Forgive me sister, and forgive me Gaara. I'll be sure to tell her how much you are cared for." He smiled as the exploding tag activated. Smoke and debris flew everywhere, just as the fireworks began their grand finale. Gaara removed his sand shield from around them and stared at the charred remains. Sakura wordlessly opened her arms and Gaara cried in her embrace as she rocked him gently.

The next day, Sakura was on edge. Something was going to happen. Her job was done and Gaara didnt have the Love tattoo on his forehead, but he needed her. If she just upped and left, would all her hard work be in vain?

Gaara was waiting for her at the swing set and turned red when she nonchalantly kissed his cheek in greetings. Looking at the necklace he gave her that was around her neck, Gaara asked, "Sakura, would you ever leave me?". Sakura looked at him sadly and his heart sank.

"No Tanuki-kun. I'd never leave you willingly. Even if we were separated, I'm always with you because I love you." She said softly, running her hands through his tousled red hair.

"Sakura! Get away from that monster!" Sakura turned around in time to see her father snatch her up and several Jounin began to fight Gaara. "Gaara!" She screamed, and he turned around to see her being knocked unconscious by Teyaki's fist. Jade green was engulfed by gold and black as Gaara let out a bloodthirsty growl. "**SAKURA!**" Shukaku roared as his sand flew around crazily, impaling two of the shinobi to the ground. The others quickly transported away to the hospital to nurse their injuries before the Raccoon's wrath was unleashed on them. However, one was too slow and found himself ripped to shreds.

Gaara quickly ran to Suna's gates, all the villagers hurrying out the demon's way. Gaara looked around and saw no trace of Sakura or her father. Tears fell down the young boy's face as Shukaku's rage increased. The whole desert seemed to feel it's master's pain as the largest sandstorm in Suna's history swept through the land without warning. Gaara was at the eye of the storm as he clutched his head in pain as Shukaku tried to gain complete control.

'Even if we were separated, I'm always with you because I love you.' Sakura's voice echoed and even Shukaku quieted inside Gaara's head. "Sakura," Gaara whimpered, "Please come back to me."


	5. Chapter 4

Hey this is Breezy! Sending a shoutout to all my lovely reviewers! I love each and every one of your reviews! To let all of you know I passed my chemsitry test with a 75 and the highest in my class was an 86 so I'm very happy! Quick note: There's only a three year difference between Itachi and Sasuke so Itachi is ten and sasuke is about to be seven. This is just going to be very helpful later on in this story. This is Rewind when she goes back in time. The next story will be called Play, when she's finished meddling with Time and gets to live again. Should those be two seperate stories or make them into one whole story? Review and let me know!

* * *

Chapter Four

"What was all of that about?" Sakura asked, finding herself back in Amaterasu's garden. The goddess smiled sadly and beckoned Sakura to sit by her. "It was the only way I could think of," She said apologetically, "If you left willingly, I feared that Gaara would lose his mind and all your work would be in vain. Please forgive me."

Sakura sighed, no matter how omnipotent Amaterasu seemed, even she made mistakes. Sakura glanced at the goddess, she looked like crap and her face had a weary look. "So what's wrong with my father? He's acting different. From what I remember of him, he never hit me, even when I did something wrong." Sakura asked. "Not everything can go right. That's the problem with time travel. When you change something, something else must also be changed. In this case, it was your father." Amaterasu explained.

Sakura shrugged. When her father was alive, he was always on a mission and she didn't see him a lot so this didn't affect her as much. "In two days you'll enter Konoha. Because Gaara is so involved with future events, Time and Fate are scrambling and changing things. I cannot pinpoint exactly when the Uchiha Massacre will happen so keep your wits about you Sakura, especially around your father." Amaterasu said sternly. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes.

Sakura opened her eyes to see a brown tent hanging overhead. Outside the shelter, she could hear the wind howling and wondered if Gaara was doing okay. Judging by how the tent was violently shaking due to the whipping sand, he didn't take her leaving too well. A heavy hand touched her shoulder and Sakura whipped around, her eyes flashing purple. "Hey how's my china doll doing?" Teyaki smiled, and Sakura relaxed. Surely Amaterasu was wrong?

"I'm okay Otou-san." She said, rubbing her head. Sakura blinked at the slightly wet blood that coated her hand and realized absently that her father had knocked her out with his fist because she wouldn't stay still. Suddenly Sakura found herself in her father's lap with his arms crushing her to his chest. "Don't worry china doll. The monster won't get you. Otou-san is here." He whispered, his eyes glazing over.

Sakura began to struggle to get her hands free but her father only tightened his grip. Her cries of pain were lost in the screech of the winds as Teyaki dug his nails in her legs. "Hush Saku. Otherwise the monster will find us." Teyaki giggled gleefully. He had an insane look on his face as he wiped Sakura's blood on his face and his brown hair. "How do I look?" He asked, grinning. Sakura's eyes widened. "I wonder if Okaa-san will think I look good too."

* * *

"Sakura, how about you go to the park and play?" Sayuri suggested nervously as she cleaned the breakfast dishes, her green eyes darting to her husband who was reading the newspaper. Sakura nodded and bit back a whimper when her father backhanded her. "Speak when your mother talks to you." He ordered, his bloodshot eye narrowing on his daughter's shaking form. Little did he know she was shaking from the effort not to kill him where he sat.

"Y-yes Okaa-san." Sakura bit out before leaving the house. Her mother was going to try and take her father to the doctor's again. She didn't seem to realize her husband was beyond medical help now. Sakura formed a hand sign and applied her glowing green hand to her stinging cheek and sighed in relief as she felt the swelling go down. One more hit like that and Teyaki's blood would be on her hands.

'Maybe I can go and meet Itachi today.' Sakura thought. She had Academy in the morning, so she wouldn't have much time to look for him. Sakura passed by a large oak tree and grinned. She hadn't done this in a while. Sakura strode up to its trunk and began climbing up, applying charka to her feet. Sakura sighed at the familiar feeling of her charka flowing through her, unlike youki; she didn't need to keep constant control over it. Her charka control was, after all, perfect. Her youki control? Well, lets just say don't make her mad when her eyes are purple.

"Cool!" Sakura looked down to see a spiky haired boy with black eyes staring up at her. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. Sasuke. "Hi!" She said happily, climbing down. She mentally berated herself, there went her weak girl cover. "Hey girl, what's your name?" He demanded, trying to glare at her. Sakura snickered. This could be so much fun! "What's your name chicken hair?" She asked, sticking her tongue out at him. He gaped and regained his composure.

"I'm Sasuke of the Uchiha clan." He said proudly. "Never heard of them." Sakura deadpanned and laughed when Sasuke fell over. "Just kidding. I'm Sakura. Do you go to the Academy?" She asked, pointing at his kunai holster. "Yep! I'm going to be a great ninja just like my Aniki!" He shouted and Sakura sweat dropped. Did he just have a Naruto moment?

"Well I'm going to be the best ninja in the whole village." Sakura said slyly. Sasuke glared at her. Hook, line, sinker. "Not better than my Aniki! Or me!" Sasuke yelled, his ears turning red, "Besides, what kind of ninja has pink hair and a huge forehead!" Sakura's eye twitched. "What did you say?" She bristled. Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "What kind of ninja has ugly pink hair and a ginormous forehead?" he taunted. Sakura cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was very patient. He had to be, especially when dealing with his family. Between his father's demands that he try for the rank of jounin, his mother's attempts at match making and his otouto's case of hero-worship, an explosive temper would get him nowhere. However, when his otouto is screaming for him when he's trying to get some sleep after a month long mission in Kumo, Itachi's non existent temper was about to surface. Can a ten year old get some sleep around here? Itachi thought as he opened the outside door so hard that it shook. He was just in time to see Sasuke get tackled by a pink haired girl who pinned him down and viciously shoved his face in the dirt repeatedly.

Itachi blinked and walked over to the fight, inwardly snickering. As funny as this was, if one of the clan members reported this to his Otou-san, he'd be furious. He was already irritated that Sasuke wasn't close to graduating from the Academy at the age of six with his birthday in a couple months, even though Itachi graduated when he was seven. Despite the four year age difference between his sons, Fugaku expected great things from Sasuke.

"Stop." Itachi said, picking the girl up in his arms. Sasuke wheezed for air while blood dribbled down his chin. "He started it!" She protested. "Well I'm finishing it." Itachi smirked as she tried to wriggle from his grasp. Her green eyes were vivid with anger, her cheeks were flushed pink and her hair was wild like a spitfire. Cute.

"It's not ladylike to beat up people." Itachi reprimanded, setting her down. She gave him a blank look. "Does it look like I care?" She asked. "She's a man Aniki!" Sasuke shouted and Itachi restrained the girl. "Sasuke, do not continue to say remarks that will get you beaten up again." Itachi glared, "It's embarrassing enough that it was a girl."

She looked at him. "You're his brother?" She asked. Itachi warily nodded. "He's pathetic." She declared, walking away. "And you should stop glaring so much, you'll get wrinkles." Itachi's eyes shone with amusement; he couldn't remember a time when a girl hadn't swooned at the sight of him, young or old. Then he remembered he didn't get her name and he still had to get Sasuke cleaned up before Okaa-san came home. "Sasuke-chan! What happened to you?"

Oops, too late.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey this is Breezy! Just thanking all my lovely reviewers I love opening my yahoo account now that I get to see people are enjoying my story! Next time you review can you please tell me whether I should continue part 2 of this story or make it a seperate story? Review and let me know!

Chapter Five

"So you got into a fight with three Genins because they were picking on a girl?" Mikoto asked, shocked. "Yep!" Sasuke lied, wincing as the healer probed his black eye."Aw, my little Sasu-chan is growing up! Pretty soon I'll have beautiful grandchildren from you too!" Mikoto sighed dreamily with stars in her eyes. Itachi discreetly rolled his eyes.

"Oh Itachi, I met the cutest girl today! She helped me pick up my bags so I invited her to dinner! I expect you to be there on time and looking presentable." Itachi sighed. "Okaa-san, I would prefer it if you didnt meddle in my personal affairs." Mikoto waved her hand absently.

"She's not for you. She's for Sasuke." Mikoto smiled. Sasuke paled. "Dont you think Sasuke is too young?" Itachi inquired, trying not to laugh at his brother who was turning an unhealthy shade of green. Mikoto looked at Itachi with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Nonsense. You're never too young to be in love." Mikoto smirked, pulling Sasuke away from the healer. Itachi shook his head while ignoring his brother's pleading cries. He needed a nap.

Sakura vehemently cursed her bad temper all the way home. Not only had she most likely made an enemy out of Itachi but she had also beat up Sasuke! Well, maybe she didnt care about the Sasuke part anymore but still. So much for first impressions. Sakura sighed, wishing Amaterasu was with her. She'd been strangely quiet but she surmised it to the Goddess taking care of her many other duties.

Her mother and father werent home so she took a quick shower and changed into a dark blue kimono with a silver dragon slithering from her shoulder to around her waist and ending at the hem of the garment. 'Oh well.' Sakura thought, 'Maybe I'll be good tonight...nah!'

* * *

"Itachi, Sasuke. This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura-chan, these are my sons." Mikoto said proudly, ushering the girl into the dining room. Itachi's eyes widened slightly, it was the pink haired girl from earlier. She ducked her head in respect but he could see the mirth in her eyes. His Otouto's face was quite amusing.

"Thats the girl who beat me up!" Sasuke accused, pointing his finger at Sakura. Her eyes widened in mock hurt and she held a hand over her heart. "I've never been introduced to you Uchiha-san." Itachi smirked. She was good.

"Sasuke Uchiha! How dare you accuse Sakura-chan of that? Besides, I thought you said you fought Genins!" Mikoto snapped. Sasuke sat down sullenly and Sakura sat on the tatami mat next to him, much to his chagrin.

Sakura gracefully poured the tea and carefully avoided Itachi's heated gaze. "Is Uchiha-sama going to be joining us?" She asked after trying some of the oden. "Unfortunately no." Mikoto answered, her voice laced with disappointment. "He has another clan meeting tonight he must attend."

"Otou-san always has a meeting." Sasuke said, looking down. "He and Aniki never have time to practice with me." Itachi felt a pang in his heart as guilt settled in. Sensing the tension Sakura said, "Well tomorrow after Academy is done, I'll spar with you."

"Really?" Sasuke asked hopefully and she nodded with such a bright smile that Itachi's heart clenched. "I dont know. Sasuke you can be alittle rough sometimes." Mikoto said hesistantly. "Itachi will accompany you two." Sakura's eyes widened and she began fiddling with her necklace.

"That's unnecessary-" No I must insist Haruno-san. It would ease my feelings as well as my mothers to make sure you are safe" Itachi interjected, staring at her. Shivering discreetly under the intensity, Sakura slowly nodded. "Well lets continue eating!" Mikoto said happily. Sakura nearly fell over. What had just happened?

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to see, not Amaterasu's lively gardens, but a darkened throne room. Souls of the dead moaned in their cages and something slithered across her bare feet. On her right, the Sun Goddess nervously wrung her hands. Sakura steeled herself. This could get ugly.

"I was suprised to see you weren't in my logs considering that you died Sakura-chan." A silky voice purred. "Well as you can see I'm not dead." Sakura replied. "Thanks to my meddlesome Opposite. You never could leave things alone could you Amaterasu?" A dark figure dropped from the ceiling and strode to her, staying in the shadows.

"Tell me the real reason Im here Tsukyomi." Sakura said boredly. Tsukyomi chuckled at the human's audacity and opened his pupiless eyes. "What are the Demon Handsigns?" He asked, focusing on her tense figure.

"Ichibi for Wind, Sonbi for Water, Hachibi for Earth and Kyuubi for Fire." Sakura recited from memory. Tsukyomi smirked. "Ah, but there's five more." He said, enjoying Sakura's confused look. "There's Rokubi for Lightning, Gobi for Wood, Nibi for Blood, and Nanabi for Storm."

"The tailed beasts." Sakura whispered. "But what about Yonbi?" Tsukyomi laughed. Sakura shared a look with Amaterasu and the Goddess sighed. "The Yonbi handsign controls Genjutsu. You have the same abilities as the Sharingan's Eternal Mangekyou without any of the side effects."

"So unless that greedy Uchiha clan, you dont have to take your siblings eyes so you wont become blind, nor do you have to kill someone your best friend for it." Tsukyomi chuckled, "Ah, the Sharingan cannot handle the power of the Yonbi handsign which is why they go blind. The blood of a loved one is the gateway through which the handsigns power is channeled."

"That's beyond cruel." Sakura whispered, thinking of Itachi and Sasuke. "And what if the Uchiha were allowed the same abilities as you? I guarantee the First Hokage would have been a Uchiha and Konoha would be much different than it is now." Tsukyomi growled. Sakura sighed, knowing the God of the Night was right.

"Enough Tsukyomi. You've made your point." Amaterasu growled. "I see someone has a backbone after all." He smirked at the Goddess' glowering face. "The important thing is that Sakura must been fully trained to fulfill her task. It's too late to make everything go back the way it was. I should have expected a youki shishou to mess everything up. Are you up to the task?" Sakura let a slow smirk appear as she clutched onto Gaara's necklace.

"Shannaro!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Today would not a good day.

Sakura winced as she gingerly stretched her muscles before hitting her alarm clock off. Yawning, she dragged herself to the bathroom to start her day. Not only was Tsukyomi's training brutal, but it left her tired.

She walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Sayuri was finishing up a huge breakfast in honor of her daughter's first day at the Academy. Sakura was grateful, she'd need the energy to get through the day.

"Where's Otou-san?" She asked, digging into her food. Sayuri sighed and brushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. The trip to Suna had changed the man she loved. "The doctor pronounced him as healthy so he left last night for a mission."

Sakura swallowed her meal and shoved the guilt away. No matter how she felt, it wasn't her fault that her father was crazy. Shukaku's insanity had to go _somewhere_. It just happened that Teyaki was chosen. She kissed her mother goodbye and headed to the Academy. Today was the first day and she didn't want to be late.

* * *

The Academy was buzzing with life. Children ran around the front courtyard with familiar friends until the bell rang or clung to their parents, getting last minute hugs. Sakura didn't bother to hang around, unlike the others she knew exactly where her classroom was. As soon as she opened the door and looked at the chaotic scene presented to her, Sakura couldn't help the nostalgic smile from tugging at her lips.

Ino and several other girls were sighing over Sasuke who sat off in a corner, brooding. Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru were running away from Iruka-sensei who was covered in feathers while Shino kept readjusting his glasses and Hinata kept twiddling her thumbs and looking at Naruto with a blush on her face. All that was needed was her to complete the picture.

Once Iruka had captured the troublemakers and forced them to clean up the mess, he assembled everyone outside for target practice. Naruto went first and most of the class laughed when his kunai hit a tree off to the right of the target. Hinata went next and she ducked her head in embarrassment when her kunai bounced off the target and landed in the grass. Sasuke smirked proudly when his kunai hit the target even though it wasn't the dead center. "Beat that." He taunted as he passed the pink haired girl.

Sakura eyed the kunai disinterestedly and tossed it without any real motivation. Imagine everyone's surprise when her kunai hit the center of the target perfectly! Sasuke gaped at Sakura who stuck her tongue out at the Uchiha. Iruka was the first to recover and he made the children endure some more exercises before allowing them to disperse for lunch.

Immediately Sakura grabbed her bento box and dragged the Hyuuga heiress with her underneath a large oak tree. "Hi! You can call me Sakura." She said excitedly. How would things turn out if she became friends with Hinata? "Ano, n-nice to m-meet you S-Sakura-san. You c-can c-call me H-Hinata." The white eyed girl stuttered.

Sakura smiled at the shy girl. She reminded her of Gaara since they both stuttered a lot. "Ohayo!" Both of them looked up to see Ino waving at them as she walked towards their spot. "You two look like nice girls so I've decided to come sit with you." She announced and then her sky blue eyes looked at them suspiciously.

"Neither of you like Sasuke, do you? Because he's my future husband." She growled. Both girls giggled and shook their heads. "Great!" Ino smiled, "I just couldn't stand being around all those other girls. I mean, come on! There's no way Sasuke would pick any of them, it's so obvious that I'm better than everyone else, especially when it comes to looks. Not that you two are ugly anyways. I mean, Hinata has very nice hair and Sakura, you're eyes are so pretty but since neither of you like Sasuke, you're not my rivals or anything. Hey, do you two like anyone? Come on, you can tell me! I can keep a secret!"

Sakura laughed at Ino's non stop talking. It felt like old times, except Hinata was here now. How could they have given up on their friendship over a boy who never showed any interest in either one of them?

"Well I saw Hinata-chan blushing when she looked at Naruto." Sakura teased, chewing an onigiri. Ino cocked her head to the side. "Well I guess he's cute, if you like that rugged class clown thing. But hey it's your decision."

Hinata squeaked and stared twiddling her fingers. "W-What about y-you Ino? I-If Sasuke-san w-wasn't here?" Ino contemplated her choice. "Definitely Shikamaru. Something about that lazy boy is too cute." She blushed. "Not that he's cuter than Sasuke or anything."

Both Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura expectantly and she sighed before pulled out her jade hourglass necklace from under her shirt. "Well, my crush lives in Suna and he got me this for my birthday." She explained. "Ooo a long distance relationship, do tell." Ino laughed.

* * *

Finally the bell rang for lunch to be over and when Sakura tried to get up, her legs nearly gave out. Nodding that she was okay, Sakura trekked back to the Academy building and collapsed in her chair. Today was not a good day. "Sakura."

Said girl groaned and lifted her head off the desk. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said "Don't forget Aniki is coming to pick us up for our spar later on." Sakura let her head hit the desk painfully.

Today was _definitely not_ a good day.

* * *

Itachi couldn't help his irritation as Sasuke attempted to hit Sakura. Key word: attempted. The girl would only nimbly dodged his otouto and then smack him in the back of the head. Could he at least touch her? Sasuke growled as he rose up and spat out another mouthful of dirt. He pulled out a kunai and glared when she looked at him with amusement.

"Lets up the stakes Sasu-chan." She cooed, unknowingly increasing Itachi's irritation at the familiar name, "Loser gets tortured by the winner for a half hour." Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sakura decided to take offense and charged at him, trying to give him a fighting chance. Sasuke smirked and threw several shuriken in a wide arc. Sakura scowled, they had agreed that there wouldn't be any weapons!

She leaned back and skidded underneath the ninja stars and leapt over Sasuke's head. Her knee connected to his skull and he flew forward. Sakura turned around and threw several of her own shuriken before a triumphant smile settled on her face.

Sasuke was pinned to the tree, his clothes being held by the shuriken. Itachi inwardly closed his eyes and sighed. Sasuke had a lot to learn. He tensed slightly and asked coldly, "What do you want?"

"Easy Itachi. Cant I visit a comrade without being suspicious?" A sinister voice hissed. "Anything you do is suspicious Orochimaru." Itachi said coldly. The golden eyed snake chuckled and glanced at Sasuke who was still pinned to the tree.

"Your brother is turning out quite nicely, although that girl he fought was strange." He commented. Itachi glared at him and Orochimaru held up his hands in a placating manner. "I know when I'm not wanted. Tell your father I said hello." He smirked before disappearing into the shadows.

Itachi turned back and noted that Sakura was gone. "She went to get her torture devices?" Itachi asked. "Correct Uchiha-san." Sakura smirked. Itachi looked at her and his eyes widened. Behind the pink haired girl were several other girls, including a loud blond one, who all were squealing.

"Alright girls. Sasuke-kun is yours for a half hour. But his pants stay on." Sakura ordered before moving out the way of the stampede. All Sasuke could do was whimper.

* * *

"You are the epitome of evil." Itachi said as Sakura picked up her discarded shuriken. "I try Uchiha-san." She smiled. As soon as she let Sasuke down, he ran back to the Uchiha compound to change his ripped clothes and get the makeup and lip gloss marks off his face before anyone could see him.

Sakura glanced up at the sky when thunder rumbled and she pouted in annoyance when rain began to pelt them both. Itachi however, couldn't get over the fact that she was more familiar with Sasuke than with him. He wasn't that scary, was he?

"We should get going!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder but a warm hand stopped her. She turned around and couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks at the Uchiha heir's proximity. Wait! Only tanuki-kun could make her blush!

But she couldn't help it, especially when those dark eyes were so focused on her she thought he could see into her soul. Plus it didn't help when his hand brushed her cheek to push a sopping piece of wet hair behind her ear.

Itachi couldn't help the small smirk he had. With those large expressive eyes peering at him innocently, her pink hair plastered to her head and a cute blush adorning her face, Sakura was too endearing.

"I would prefer if you called me Itachi, Sakura-chan." He said, his warm breath hitting her. Sakura could only nod at him, too tongue tied to even try to speak. Itachi pulled her closer and Sakura inwardly gulped. She could feel all his muscles in his stomach and his arms and she knew if Inner Sakura was still in her head, she'd have died from lack of oxygen.

"Are you ready Sakura-chan?" He asked, his chest vibrating. "H-Hai Itachi-kun." She stuttered. He smirked and they disappeared into a flock of ravens.

Hmmm. Today was definitely a good day.

* * *

I'd like to formally apologized to each and every one of my readers and reviewers. I'm cant express how bad I felt that I could not review. My mother decided that since my attention was focused on my writing, she'd take away my laptop, ban me from the computer and send me off to a summer camp where no electronics were allowed. I will try my best to update faster and hopefully my computer will not be confiscated. But I'd like to thank every one of my reviewers from the bottom of my heart for staying with me.

As you can see, a lil bit of fluff between ItachixSakura. But it will not end up as an ItachixSakura fic. If you want an ItachixSakura fic please check out my big sister's fic Shisaku. And I may take a break and do an inuyasha and naruto crossover fic so if that happens it may be an ItachixKagome fic or a GaaraxKagome fic. So review and let me now what you think.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Oh Crap.

Sakura yelped as a kunai flew past her head, barely nicking her ear. How did she get herself into these situations? she thought, running blindly through the forest beside the Uchiha Compound. But, we're getting ahead of ourselves.

Rewind.

Pause.

Play.

Sayuri said it was okay for Sakura to spend the night, much to Mikoto's delight, so the Uchiha matron gave Sakura some of Sasuke's old clothes to wear. When she entered the living room where Sasuke was unsuccessfully trying to comb his hair, he blushed lightly. The dark color of the clothes really brought out her fairy like features and the Uchiha symbol looked good on her, he thought.

She beamed a bright smile at him and took the comb from him, coaxing the knots out his hair gently. Sasuke closed his eyes in bliss and leaned his head back, much to Sakura's amusement.

It was funny how before when she was a fangirl and lavished Sasuke with affection, he wouldnt have dared to let her even be in the same room with her if he could help it, and now when she beats him up all the time, he lets her comb his hair. Boys were wierd, she concluded.

Sasuke resisted the urge to moan as her slim digits ran through his hair skillfully. No wonder his Aniki liked her so much. The young Uchiha inwardly smirked. Even though Sakura regularly stepped on his ego and took much pride in it, she was the only girl besides his mother he trusted and felt comfortable with. Girls were wierd, he concluded.

But that didnt stop his Aniki from always looking at her when he thought no one was paying attention. Sakura was the only girl his Aniki paid any attention to, so it was obvious he must like her. Sakura Uchiha. His future sister-in-law. It had a nice ring to it.

Itachi walked in on Sakura combing his younger brother's hair and Sasuke could see Itachi's eyes were flickering red, a sure sign that he was feeling a certain type of way. Mikoto entered the room and sighed as she noticed her sons were locked in a stare off and Sakura was obliviously still combing Sasuke's hair, humming happily. Stupid boys.

"Sakura-chan, come on. I'll show you your room. It's right next to Sasuke's." Mikoto smiled, ushering the girl out of the testosterone filled room, but not before giving both her children a hard glare that let them know there'd be hell to pay if anything got broken.

"Whats the matter Aniki. Are you mad Sakura-chan wasnt combing your hair?" Sasuke asked mockingly. Itachi fixed his otouto with a hard glare. "Dont assume things Sasuke." He said coldly, before turning to strode out the room.

"So you're saying you dont have some type of feelings for Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked smugly, knowing that he had finally won a battle against his brother. Itachi ignored Sasuke's question and walked down the hallways to his room. There was no way he had any type of feelings for the pink haired girl. Especially the romantic kind, which he knew Sasuke was implying.

He was Itachi Uchiha. First ANBU Captain, Uchiha Prodigy and Ice-Hearted Heir. He had no feelings.

Sakura opened her bleary eyes and smiled victoriously. She had finally mastered Storm Bending and in another training session she'd have Blood Bending as well. Of course Amaterasu was proud of her and even though he hadnt said anything, she knew Tsukyomi was as well.

Sakura looked out her opened window and managed to catch a glimpse of the Uchiha Clan leader walking into the woods near the Compound. Her eyes narrowed, another so called clan meeting, huh?

Sakura formed a handsign and made a clone of herself sleeping before compressing her chakra and aura. She jumped out the window and landed on the ground silently, expanding her sense to make sure no one was around. 'Be careful.' Amaterasu said worriedly and Sakura mentally nodded. Something was going on and she needed to know about it.

An hour into following Fugaku, the Uchiha Patriarch finally stopped in a large clearing. Sakura narrowed her eyes as a familiar person stepped out the shadows of a tree and applied chakra to her ears so she could hear better.

"Ah Fugaku-san. You are right on time." Orochimaru chuckled, his golden eyes boring into the Uchiha. Fugaku glared at him and asked, "Have you contacted Teyaki Haruno about his mission?"

"Of course I have. Tomorrow is the Hyuuga Spring Celebration. Teyaki assured me that his part of the plan would go through without a hitch. Then after the party is over, you and your clansmen can finish the job. While everyone is distracted, I will sneak into the Hokage's private library. Thousands of forbidden jutsu for the taking." Orochimaru hissed. Fugaku smirked. "And the Uchiha clan will finally take its rightful place as the leaders of this village."

Sakura's eyes widened. The Uchiha and the Hyuuga Clan had always been rivals because they were equally matched in power. But if the Hyuugas were killed, none of the other clans were strong enough to take on a fully matured Sharingan user. And there was no way she could go to Itachi or the Hokage about this, thatd bring up too many questions that she really didnt want to answer right now. Technically, the Uchiha coup wasnt suppose to happen for a couple more years. If she could stop whatever her father's job was, she might be able to stop this.

Sakura rolled her eyes in frustration. No more time traveling for her, everything always gets muddled up and nothing ever goes right.

"No my Otou-san is way better! He's the leader of the Konoha Police Force!" Sasuke bragged to the infuriated blond. "Well I still say the Fourth Hokage is better! He was the leader of the entire village! He would pulverize your Otou-san!"

"What did you say dobe?" Now it was Sasuke's turn to be infuriated. "You heard me teme!" Sakura moved out the way as the two boys jumped at each other, punching and pulling each other's hair. Sakura would have broken it up, but she was too busy trying to figure out what her Otou-san was suppose to do. It was already nighttime and the Celebration would start in an hour!

"Hey Sakura-chan, what does your Otou-san do?" Naruto asked, slurping his noddles and nursing his black eye. Sasuke stopped lamenting his missing patches of hair and looked at the pink haired girl.

"Oh, he specializes in poisons and sedatives." Sakura said distractedly. Suddenly, her green eyes widened and she turned to Naruto. "You're a genius Naru-kun!" She exclaimed, kissing him on his cheek. "I am?" He asked dazedly. Sasuke frowned when Sakura only ruffleed his hair. "Gotta go!" She yelled before running down the road.

"Hey teme." "What dobe?" "Im a genius." Sigh. "Hey teme." "What dobe?" "I got a kiss and you didnt." Sigh. "Hey teme." "SHUT. UP!"

Sakura hit herself on the forehead. Oh course! Her father was a posion specialist, so it would be easy for him to get a poison that would make all the Hyuugas unconscious, leaving them as easy targets. Since Fugaku and a few Uchihas were invited, Teyaki could give them the antidote, that way they took could eat and drink and not look suspicious.

Now, she had to find her father. Sakura raced home, adding chakra to her legs to speed up. Seeing her house at the end of the street, Sakura was puzzled. Her mother had said she was going to a friend's house, so why were all the lights on? Sakura tried opening the front door and it wouldnt budge.

The pink haired girl went to the window and nearly screamed. Her mother was slumped against the door, her right hand on the door knob and she was sitting in a pool of her own blood. The contents of her handbag was strewn all over the floor and Sayuri's eyes were vacant. A kunai lay next to her, the weapon used to slice her mother's throat open.

Sakura took a deep shuddering breath and climbed in through the window and slowly made her way to her mother's corpse. "Aw, Saku-bear dont be sad. You still have your Otou-san." A psychotic voice laughed maniacally. Sakura whirled around, her eyes tinged purple as she came face to face with her blood covered father. "Why?" She asked hoarsely. Teyaki grinned.

"She was gonna leave me Saku-bear. She was gonna take you and tell the Hokage that I was helping in a coup against him." Teyaki sang happily, twirling a kunai in his hand. Sakura dashed to the door but Teyaki grabbed her collar. Sakura twisted around and broke his wrist before jumping out the window and running towards the Uchiha Compound. She prayed Itachi was there, he'd be able to stop this. Sakura's fingers twitched as her youki began to stir but Amaterasu put her foot down.

'Now is not the time to use your powers. Too many questions you cannot answer at this time.' The goddess reprimanded. Sakura yelped as a kunai flew by, barely nicking her ear. How did she get herself into these situations? she thought, blindly running through the woods beside the Uchiha Compound.

'Must go faster. Must go faster.' Sakura chanted in her head and finally yelled "ITACHI!" as she broke through the foliage and almost ran right into the boy. His eyes narrowed as he saw who was behind her and Sakura closed her eyes. Her father's anguished screams echoed but she could feel no remorse for her mother's killer.

"What is going on?" Itachi asked tersely, noting the tickle of blood coming from her ear. Sakura told him what was going on and Itachi's stare hardened. "Lets go." He ordered, picking her up and disappearing into a group of crows who flew to the Hokage's office.

Several masked Uchihas dropped soundlessly into the Hyuuga compound, one signaling the others to spread out. They nodded and flitted away, leaving the one Uchiha in front of the Hyuuga Main House. He slowly made his way towards the Hyuuga Head's bedroom, until he stood before the bed. A lump and soft breathing showed that the Head was indeed sleeping due to the effects of the poison so the Uchiha raised his kunai.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and the Uchiha closed his eyes in temporary blindness. He gasped as he felt his chkara points being hit and fell to the ground in a heap. He opened his eyes to see Hiashi Hyuuga with several Hyuugas and ANBU, as well as the Hokage. The eagle masked ANBU took off the Uchiha's mask to reveal the arrogant face of Fugaku Uchiha. The Hokage stepped forward with ice cold eyes.

"Fugaku Uchiha. You are hereby under arrest for attempted murder, treason as well as other crimes. You and your fellow captured clansmen will be taken to solitary cells to await your judgement." Sarutobi stated before the ANBU took the Uchiha Head away. Fugaku's dark eyes glowered. The Uchiha Clan would reign supreme, he'd make sure of it.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as the last of the ANBU members flitted away, off to keep watch over the many Uchiha members locked away. The Third Hokage locked eyes with Itachi who was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Sakura curled up on his lap.

"Please know my mother, my brother and I had no idea that this was going to happen." Itachi said firmly. Sarutobi smiled. "We've already questioned Mikoto-san and we know her and Sasuke are innocent. However, most of your clan are not and with this type of treason, they will be executed. I doubt your clan will have more than a handful of families, if that." Sarutobi sighed.

Itachi didnt care about that. He was just happy the people he cared about were safe. His eyes softened as he adjusted her hourglass necklace around her neck.

Just as Sarutobi said, many Uchihas were killed in a public execution, including Fugaku Uchiha. When asked why he didnt just poison the Clan and let them die, he stated that the Uchiha Clan were above such methods and it'd show the world how powerful they were to have gotten the best of the Hyuugas by killing them themselves.

The new Uchiha Clan Leader shook their head at their arrogant husband. Mikoto and her sons could shed no tear for a traitor of the village, a traitor of the Clan. They, as well as Sakura, stood in the front to watch their family be executed. Very few Uchihas were found innocent and thus, the once mighty Uchiha Clan was reduced to one or two elders, several adults and teens, as well as many children. Mikoto had been made the Leader until Itachi came of age.

Once Fugaku had hanged, the remaining Uchihas walked home, and Sakura slipped away. Mikoto had invited her to live at the Compound, but Sakura declined. Her heart belonged to Gaara, and she didnt want to encourage any feelings to bud between her and Itachi from living together under the same roof.

Sakura closed her eyes and opened them to see she was once again in Amaterasu's gardens. The Goddess of the Sun smiled at her young protegee, her ruby eyes twinkling. "I am proud of you Sakura. Are you ready to start all over again?"

Sakura closed her green eyes and opened them to reveal amethyst.

"Shannaro!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

"Sasuke, duck!"

The young Uchiha dipped his head just in time as a windmill shuriken was launched towards the fake hunter Nin they were currently battling. Sensing the projectile, Haku twisted out the way and allowed the shuriken to pierce one of Naruto's clones that were trying to overwhelm him. Having discarded the porcelain mask, Haku was panting for air as he waited for Team Seven's next attack.

Sakura's sharp green eyes with several specks of purple glanced over quickly at her sensei. He was still trying to defeat Zabuza himself and already had summoned his ninken to turn the battle into his favor. Hearing the roar of the Uchiha clan's signature jutsu, Sakura watched as Haku tried to dodge Sasuke's flames while simultaneously taking care of several more of Naruto's clones.

Cursing under her breath, Sakura's eyes glowed purple for a second as she formed a two fingered hand sign. "Nibi: Blood" She whispered as her eyes dilated. She could see the major arteries in Haku's body and could see his rapidly beating heart. Sakura's hand closed in a fist and Haku froze as he grabbed his chest in shock.

Not even a second later and the young boy was enveloped in flames, leaving behind nothing but a charred heap of ashes and bits of cloth. Satisfied, Team Seven turned their attention to Kakashi who was fighting an enraged Zabuza, intent on avenging Haku's death.

Sakura reached into her holster and rolled her eyes. Of course now she'd be out of shuriken and kunai. "Naruto, lend me a shuriken." She ordered. Knowing now was not the time, Naruto handed over the weapon and watched as his sister figure cocked her wrist, waiting for the right moment.

"Give it up Kakashi. You're getting old and you are no match for me." Zabuza sneered, adding pressure to his sword. Kakashi was holding him back barely with a kunai, his Sharingan eye whirling rapidly. "You shouldn't get too confident Zabuza. It will be your downfall."

Just then a shuriken zipped by, slicing across Zabuza's eyes and causing some blood to splatter on Kakashi. Zabuza swung his sword around wildly, trying to dislodge the shuriken and screaming like a banshee. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura watched as their sensei quickly formed hand signs, creating a dragon of water.

Its glowing yellow eyes centered on Zabuza and it let out a deafening cry before shooting towards the shinobi. "It's over! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled and Zabuza, in a last desperate attempt, threw the bloody shuriken towards the sound. Naruto and Sasuke's bodies froze and Sakura shoved them to the ground.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, causing Zabuza to laugh as the water dragon dragged him into the ocean. Kakashi pulled Sasuke and Naruto away from Sakura's limp form and checked her pulse after removing the shuriken from her chest. He glanced sadly at her anxious teammates and shook his head.

"It's all my fault." Naruto began to sob and Sasuke turned his head away. "No Naruto, it's both our faults."

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed softly as he finally finished the last of the paperwork for the day. The stars were out as the kage lit his pipe and stared at the ceiling. Earlier today had been Sakura's funeral and almost the entire village had come.

It had amazed him to see how many friends the young genin had made and also saddened him that they had lost such a promising kunoichi. He felt bad for the Uchiha clan and the rest of the Rookie Twelve; both groups had been close to Sakura. Sarutobi sighed. He wished that his young ninjas never had to experience the death of a teammate, but sadly that was the result of the life they'd chosen.

So lost in his thoughts, Sarutobi didn't notice someone slip into his room until they shut the window with a loud snap. The Third Hokage jumped into a battle stance before his eyes widened at the sight of the small and dirt covered figure.

"Sakura?"

* * *

The small red bridge was silent. None of the usual sounds of Naruto yelling or Sakura's laughter were heard. Instead of the usual bright orange jumpsuit, Naruto trudged to Team Seven's usual meeting place dressed in drab black pants, a gray short sleeved shirt and black vest. Sasuke hardly noticed; both boys glanced at each other in greeting and waited for their sensei to show up.

For the first time since his students had known him, Kakashi turned up on time with no orange book in sight. He walked past the boys and they fell in line, no words being spoken. It was as if talking was taboo without Sakura around.

As they entered the Hokage's office, he noted their appearance and mentally sighed before rubbing his tired eyes discreetly. It had been a long night, a lot of paperwork and he knew he'd have a headache once he finished saying what he had to say.

"Kakashi recommended your team for the Chunin Exams which are taking place two weeks from today. However, in light of recent events, your team doesn't qualify to take them Exams." Sarutobi stated.

"You called us all the way here to tell us we can't compete?" Sasuke drawled. Sarutobi's lips curled up mockingly. "No Uchiha, I called you here to make sure you CAN compete."

"But how can we take part in the Exams with only two people?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi glanced at Naruto and almost shuddered. There was almost none of the young mischief making boy left in him, all that was there was a cool, calculating young man. Sarutobi didn't know whether to be relieved or saddened that Naruto had grown up.

"Simple Naruto. You will be assigned a new teammate."

All three males froze and Sarutobi was amazed to find that the temperature of the room had dropped. "So what you mean to say is that you're replacing Sakura?" Kakashi asked casually, but there was a hint of a threat behind his words.

"Sakura will never be replaced." Sarutobi said firmly, "However, you can accept your new teammate or be content with remaining genin and completing D-ranked missions the rest of your careers."

Team Seven conceded and Sarutobi summoned a nervous Chunin to fetch their new member. The large oak doors opened and all eyes were on the girl that entered.

Immediately their breaths caught when they were met with familiar green but their surprise morphed into hatred for the imposter. Her eyes were a dull emerald unlike Sakura's bright beryls, and her stringy brown hair pulled into a ponytail on the side of her head was nothing like Sakura's long pink mane.

"Ohayo, my name is Natsumi and it's nice to meet you." She said timidly. Sakura was a ferocious lioness who'd tear their little mouse apart. Yep, Sasuke concluded, she was nothing like their Sakura.

* * *

"Wow," Natsumi panted, "That was a hard workout!" Naruto glanced at her sharply. "Get used to it." He hissed, enjoying the look of hurt that crossed the young girl's face. Kakashi reprimanded the blond but both commended him. She was not Sakura.

The team walked to Ichiraku's, ignoring Natsumi's attempts to start a conversation. Ino and Hinata were already at the ramen stall, quietly talking until they noticed the new girl. "Naruto-kun, who is that?" Hinata inquired curiously. Naruto spared his girlfriend a soft look before they narrowed on Natsumi's small form.

"Our new teammate." He spat. Ino and Hinata glared at the cowering girl but Ino was particularly angrier. How dare she try to replace Sakura? "You will never be a part of the Rookie Twelve or Team Seven. Never." Ino growled, her knuckles turning white.

"I only wanted to be friends." Natsumi said, her eyes filling with tears before she ran away, much to everyone's satisfaction. Only Naruto felt guilt eat away at him because he knew they were being unreasonable but Sakura's death still hurt. 'Sakura, why'd you have to go?'

The next day, Naruto sighed as he walked over to Natsumi, who was stretching a little ways away from them. She looked down, waiting for the string of insults. "Natsumi, I'm sorry for everyone's behavior. You didn't deserve it." Naruto said tersely.

"Dobe, why are you apologizing to her?" Sasuke asked him angrily. Naruto whirled around to face the Uchiha, tears streaming down his face. "Shut up Sasuke! You know Sakura would kick our behinds if she knew how we were acting! It's not Natsumi's fault that Sakura is dead!"

"Sasuke. Naruto is right." Kakashi said quietly, and Sasuke gave a choked laugh. "Neither of you know anything about Sakura!" He yelled. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face, much to Natsumi's horror. "You're not the only one who loved her Sasuke! She was my sister too!"

Sasuke got off the ground and tackled Naruto, both throwing wild hits and scratches, trying to release their pent up emotions on each other. Kakashi didn't even realize he was crying until after he had separated the two from each other.

Sasuke took off, not wanting to stay in their presence any longer. He ran through the village, jumping over carts and running blindly into people on his quest to the only person who could fix everything.

Itachi was just entering the gates from a month long mission to Kumogakure when his otouto barreled into him and buried his face in his stomach. "Sasuke, what's going on?" Itachi asked and Sasuke looked up at him with tear streaks on his face.

"Please Aniki!" Sasuke begged hoarsely, "Bring her back! Please!" Itachi's heart sank as he realized what Sasuke meant. "Oh Sasuke," Itachi began but he shook his head and nearly screamed at Itachi.

"You can do anything Aniki! Please! Bring Sakura back! I'll do anything but please!" Sasuke bawled. Itachi wrapped his arms around his little brother, even as his own eyes began to sting.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. So very sorry."

* * *

Im so very sorry to each and everyone of you. Words cannot express how sad it made me to be away from this story for so long. This is why I'm going to try and be more diligent in posting. This story only has so many chapters left and I already came up with an idea for my next one. Life, school, sickness in my family and work have kept me busy and I will try my best to update more. Thank you to all my reviewers and **angel897** who kept pming me and motivating me to continue. Please continue to stay with me as I love and appreciate everyone's comments.


End file.
